joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vineyard (verse)
The Vineyard the vine created the vineyard, it also created noctis, and sol, night and day. noctis made the beings of the vineyard such as azarin. sol created humanity. the burning envy that sol held against noctis for him being allowed to create in the vineyard, while he was stuck with second rate areas burned. sol infused this envy, hate,rage,lust,and warmongering into mankind. noctis being calm and collected noticed sol's growing envy and erected walls around the vineyard and told its inhabitants to prepare "for the oncoming reckoning". Sol eventually gathered all of humanity across his creations and attacked the vineyard, hoping to destroy noctis and gain the vines favor. the dusk war began and sol battled with noctis for eternities. noctis once nearly defeated Sol, however in noctis' show of mercy toward his wounded brother Sol thrust his blade through the plates in noctis' armor. when Sol went for the killing blow however, a mortal names rais leaped toward him using a broken bastard sword, he plunged the blade into Sol's neck. Sol being a god shrugged a mortals attack off throwing rais off of himself. noctis took advantage and slashed Sol's tendon permanently giving him a limp. eventually the vine decided that sol had grown to envious, and greedy to remain. and so he banished sol from the vineyard. sol however vowed that they shall return and the vine shall burn for its decision. for sol was enraged, convinced that because the day was brighter that it must be good. noctis mortally wounded vowed that rais would come back to the vineyard in the form of azarin, god of erasure who would die 4 times and the 4th would signal sol's return and the beginning of the pandemonium wars. Meanwhile in places beyond the reach of the crusade, new foes such as the infernal machine churning out endless abomination, and the mysterious entities found in the depths of the starlit abyss... however all the conflict is about to wake something up.... power of this verse the vineyard is very strong. its military is on a crusade to restore truth to all other verses. with god tier such as the ten vessels of the vine, noctis, sol the purest, and azarin the vineyard is easily one of the most militaristic verses out there. its future targets include -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the vineyard employs a special tiering system known as "calibers" and "god calibers", category 1-50: normal mortals these calibers range from 2-B to 1-A category 51-70: mortal approaching demi-godhood range from high 1-A to low ocean category 71-90: full demigod ocean to memetic category 91-100 demigods approaching godhood very high memetic+ god caliber 1: beings that exceed the limits of standard omnipotent thoughts god caliber 2-80: beyond god-caliber 1 thought god caliber 81-100: beyond caliber 80 thought beings like the ten vessels,the purest,azarin,and nube have ascended beyond god-calibers Noctis,and Sol are infinitely beyond the mere thought of nube,and the purest (due to the current retcon the calibers of the beings in the crossed out section are under revision) the vine is well... never mind that for now... rituals the vineyard employs many rituals to aid in its crusade these include azgromet: a ritual to reverse the abilities of the enemy. preformed by swapping the places of a sacrifices brain and heart chesvic: a ritual to purify the minds of the enemy. Preformed by placing a scorching palm on the face of the target ruin: a ritual to erase the verses that rejects noctis and embraces sol. Preformed by rigorous chanting (ut nos virtute delerent hac haeresi investitur) around an inhabitant of said verse (bound and bleeding into a branch shaped pool) esofor: a ritual in which hooks are embedded in sacrifices ribs and pulled out spreading the back open. after which a fellbeast skull is placed inside and the back is closed after two days the back decays and the reborn fellbeast feeds on the carcass rishan: a ritual to create a fellbeast(not the LOTR kind) which takes the perfected form of what is used to make it. the ritual involves removing all natural internal structures in the body and replacing them with dirt and sand. after this the body is burned and the fellbeast is born Weapons the vineyard crusade employs many unique weapon systems E-n443 bastard sword: a bastard sword made of the erasure energy of the wielder, reserved for the elite of caliber 91-100 G-890 heavy rifle:standard issue modable erasure energy rifle issued to common foot soldiers Drake model-7 light fighter:standard automated drone fighter capable of injuring caliber 70-80 soldiers TL97 medium revolver: high damage high recoil erasure energy revolver capable of damaging caliber 100 soldiers TL99 heavy revolver: improved TL97 capable of damaging god caliber 1 beings midnight scythe: a pole with a projected scythe blade manifested from the wielders power vehicles OD-DWM: omni-directional drone war-machine. weapons include 2 light erasure cannons,14 erasure pellet railguns in an anti aircraft arrangement, and 10 drake model-7 light fighter attached to the back RL-HTT: repulse lift heavy troop transport. crew 1,000,000 passengers, 200 crew,300 gunners. weapons 400 automated erasure turrets, 300 anti armor heavy erasure pellet railguns VDS: verse detructive subjugator. size 17.4 lightyears. crew 190 billion, 300,000,000 gunners. weapons 400,000,000 drake light fighters, 50,00 erasure pellet heavy railguns, 2 automated point defense systems consisting of 32,000,000 light erasure cannons each, 250,000 manned bombardment cannons supporters azarin opponents Paolo A. Lambre arenas the grand vine the lesser vines the pandemonium fields scorched ground of the dusk war astzor fortressCategory:Verse page Category:Vines Category:Infinite planes Category:Theworldsaddestraisinbox's pages Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent